charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Out of Sight
Out of Sight is the 19th episode of the first season and the 19th overall episode of Charmed. Summary For a complete plot of 'Out of Sight ''' go'' ''here.'' When a young boy is kidnapped in a park, Prue’s powers are seen by a reporter. As Phoebe and Piper learn that Grimlocks kidnapped the child to steal his eyesight, Prue is confronted by the reporter who tells her he is going to expose her secret with or without her help. Phoebe seeks out an old victim of the Grimlocks, a blind man, to try to figure out where the children are being held. Meanwhile, Piper learns that Josh is willing to pass up a job in Beverly Hills to stay in town with her. Andy finally learns about Prue’s powers. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' Aura The Soul Energy that every Human possesses. Its Strength is determined by the amount of Goodness a Person creates. Grimlocks are white demons with whirling red eyes, Underground Demons who roam from city to city killing powerful forces of Good by seeing the unique Auras that surround them, which they are able to do by stealing the sight of innocent children. The stolen eyesight will last twenty-four hours, but only if the children are alive. After the children's use has waned, the Grimlocks consume them. T'o Destroy a Grimlock: Gather a Shisandra Root on a Wednesday of a waxing moon. Lighting an Orange or Gold candle, Create an infusion by slowly boiling the root in a Ritual Vessel. Throw the Infusion into the Grimlock's Eyes All will melt away to What it Was. 'Potions *Prue made vanquishing potions for Grimlocks. 'Powers' *'Telekinesis: '''Used by Prue to unintentionally levitate a Grimlock and David for a brief moment, flick a screwdriver into the wheel of Eric Lohman's car, toss a large pipe at a Grimlock, ascend the steel grate Piper is on to get her out of the hole, throw a Grimlock and throw the already spilt vanquishing potion at a Grimlock. *'Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze a moving truck and a baby carriage. *Premonition: Used by Phoebe to see the storm drains where the Grimlock's victims where kept. *Aura Choking: Used by Grimlock to choke the aura of David, Jerry Cartwright, Piper and Prue. *Sense Projection: Used by the Grimlocks to steal their victim's sense of sight via Aura Choking. *Super Strength: Used by Grimlocks during combat. Beings Magical Beings *Janor ' *'Kava ' Mortals *'Eric Lohman' *'Brent Miller' *'David' *'Dee' *'Jerry Cartwright' Notes and Trivia * The WB used the promo title “Blind Sided” for this episode. It is still known by this name in Australia and the UK. * The title of the episode is a reference to the movie ''Out of Sight (1998). * In this episode, Prue's powers advance into channeling through her hands. Although in previous episodes she has chanelled (unintentionally) through her hands when her powers were just re-awakened * In this episode it is revealed that good people's aura is gold * Andy discovers the sisters are witches in this episode. * This is the first time that Prue throws a potion spilled on the floor onto a Demon using her telekinesis. Paige would later do the same via Telekinetic-Orbing to vanquish Barbas (Sympathy For The Demon). * This episode scored 5.7 million viewers. * From this episode onwards, the producers decided that Prue has to start using her powers with her hands, because it became too expensive to zoom in on Shannen's eyes, then shoot the demon or object moving. * Prue confesses to Eric that she’s a witch with magical powers, only for him to be killed by demons just minutes later, foreshadowing an eerie pattern throughout the series which befalls many non-magical humans. * This is the first episode in which a demon is vanquished with a potion. * This is the first time the Charmed Ones have to deal with the Grimlocks. The second time is in "All Halliwell's Eve". * This is the first time Prue channels her powers through her hands on her own command. Though she did channel her power through her hands before, she did not control it then. * The scene where Piper freezes a truck from hitting a baby carriage, will be re-used in We All Scream for Ice Cream. Although, the scene cuts off before the baby carriage and the truck appeared. * This episode marks the first appearance of Grimlocks. * Some part of scenes were used as Season 2-3 Opening Credits: (before Prue's clip) Out of Sight (01).jpg Out of Sight (02).jpg Out of Sight (03).jpg (before Piper's clip) Out of Sight (04).jpg Out of Sight (05).jpg Out of Sight (06).jpg Out of Sight (07).jpg Out of Sight (08).jpg Out of Sight (09).jpg References to other movies,books,mythology,etc.. Prue: Remember E.T.? E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial is a 1982 science fiction film co-produced and directed by Steven Spielberg. Title: Out Of Sight This is a reference to the well known expression "Out of sight, out of mind". Glitches * When Lohman checks his camera and sees how Piper's purse switches shoulders, the whole frame moved to another position. It was clear that they had stopped filming, switched Piper's purse and started filming again. * When Phoebe calles Prue about Piper being hurt, Prue is about to fill another Mason Jar with potion. Once she gets of the phone, 2 mason jars are already filled. Music Hermes Bird by Remy Zero Episode Stills 119a.jpg Quotes :Phoebe: What did you tell them? :Prue: That I saw a butcher with whirling eyes take David. :Phoebe: And what did he say? :Prue: What did you think he said? He thought I was nuts. :Phoebe: Yeah, well, it turns out David's not the first one to be taken. An inspector told me that another boy disappeared yesterday in the exact same spot. :Prue: A demon who steals kids. Does it get any worse? :Phoebe: Uh, yeah, apparently it also happened twenty years ago. Same park, two kids. :Prue: Did they ever find the kids? :Phoebe: I don't know. :Eric: Prue Halliwell? :Prue: Yes. :Eric: Hi. Eric Lohman. Bay Weekly alternative press. Have you heard of us? :Prue: Sorry. :Eric: Oh, well, you will. Listen, I was hoping might be able to help me with a story I'm working on. :Prue: On the auction business? :Eric: No, actually on magic. :Prue: Magic? Why would you come to me? :Eric: I don't know. Maybe because I saw you levitate two people in the park with just a wave of your hand. I take that as a no comment. So what are you anyway? Some kind of David Copperfield, Lance Burton, freak of nature? (He laughs.) :Prue: A reporter saw me use my powers in the park and he's threatening to write an article about it. :Phoebe: What? Does he have any proof? :Prue: Just what he saw. :Phoebe: So it's your word against his. :Prue: Yeah, the difference is, his word is delivered to a half a million homes each week. :Piper: Well, everything happens for a reason, maybe it's time we let the world know about us. :Prue: Piper, being outted would only make our lives worse. :Piper: We don't know that. At least I could tell Dee what we're doing and at least give her some hope. :Phoebe: No, Prue's right. If we're exposed we're gonna have every crazy hounding us day and night. :Prue: Not to mention the media circus on our front lawn. Remember E.T? :(stirring the Grimlock vanquishing potion in the kitchen) :Prue: I feel like I should be cackling. International Titles *'French:' Innocence Perdue (Lost Innocence) *'Serbian: 'Daleko od očiju (Out of Sight) *'Czech:' Naslepo (Blindly) *'Slovak:' Z temnoty (From Darkness) *'Italian:' La pozione magica (The Magical Potion) *'Polish: '''Oślepieni ''(Blinded) *'Spanish: '''Ciegos ''(Blind) *'Spanish (Latin America): '''El lado ciego ''(The Blind Side) *'Hungarian: '''Nincs több titok ''(No More Secrets) *'Portuguese (Portugal and Brazil): '''Sem Visão ''(Without Vision) *'Russian: '''Svet magii ''(Light of Magic) *'Finnish: '''Sokeana hetkenä ''(Blind Moment) *'German: '''Blind ''(Blind) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1